The present disclosure relates to comparing different configurations of the same system. For example, separate versions or configurations of the same system may exist at different locations, or may be used for different purposes. A productive system, which may be accessible through the cloud, may be in use by customers. At the same time, a development, quality assurance (QA), or test system may also be in use, for example, at a remote location. Changes made in one system may not be replicated immediately in the other system, and the versions may be out of sync.